


Yesterday's Promise

by Quiet_Lonely_Night



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Lonely_Night/pseuds/Quiet_Lonely_Night
Summary: You promised.





	Yesterday's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A micro-fiction piece I wrote for a Creative Writing class in college.

You promised that we would be together.

You promised holding hands as we walked down the sidewalk on a cold winter's morning on our way to work, sharing ice cream at the ice cream shop on the weekends, talk about whatever we wanted even if it was just nonsense, and just being together. But, that was yesterday's promise.

I always imagined us walking on the beach at sunset on a chilly autumn evening. Holding each other's hand, talking and laughing like tomorrow would never come for us, racing back to the house to see who would be the last one and would have to make supper, and drinking coffee or hot chocolate on a couch in front of a fireplace with a warm blanket wrapped around us. But, I knew, deep within my heart, that that would never happen, but I didn't want to believe it.

We talked about our future together and you promised it would happen, like getting married in a small church in the country, buying a house near a beach or by a cove, raising a family of who knows how many kids and buying a whole lot of pets of different kinds, and having a happily ever after. As today became yesterday, those promises were fading into the past and became forgotten.

You would never keep the promises you made yesterday. You promised taking me out to a movie and then to dinner, hanging out at a near-by café to relax after a long day at work, and this and that. None of those promises ever came to be reality. They were all kept in the past and that's where they will stay.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
